A simple thank you!!
by hollyfanatik101
Summary: somebody wants to thank piper . But who? And why? sorry for mistakes enlish is not my first language


I don't own any of the characters or any thing the do with charmed yahda yahda yahda you know the drill

I don't own any of the characters or any thing the do with charmed yahda yahda yahda you know the drill

Rain rain and more rain piper had had it with all this rain. It had been raining for the past two weeks and her mood was getting to a point that she almost wished that there was a demon to get rid of. Leo hadn't been home in two weeks either and when he got his whitelighter butt down here he was gonna get it with two barrels. Prue and phoebe had been gone for the last week somewhere at a spa. No doubt enjoying them selves. She should have gone with them but she had decided that she wanted to spend some time alone. A decision she regretted as soon as the car had pulled out of the driveway. Good that no demon had attacked yet. Aldo she knew if and when that would happen that she now had a strong enough power to get them to back of until her sisters could get home.

After having watched another soap she decided that she needed to something constructive and headed up to the attic. Maybe she could clean that out while her sisters where gone. So that they couldn't tell her what to keep and what to throw out. When she gets up the attic bucket and garbage bags ready. She no longer feels like doing the job. Instead she sits down with an old album she found in one of the many cupboards they had up there and never looked through. Hmm interesting I haven't seen this one here before as she opens the book. In the album she finds a picture of a women she didn't know yet somehow looked very familier to her. Why does it look like I know this woman. She thinks out loud. "Because you do" comes a voice behind her. Piper jumped to her feet and turns around. Leo standing there with a big grin on his face. "Hi my love" he says as he walks over to piper and takes her in his arms. "Don't hi love me where have you been? But none the less she walks over and right into his arms and his awaiting lips. "What did you mean by I already know her" piper asks after she pulls out of his kiss. "Well what I mean are that she is one of your ancestors and she needs your help" Leo replies. Oh okay let me get Prue and Phoebe here and we can do that" piper says as she goes over to the phone and is ready to pick it up. "No piper we don't need them it is not anything evil we have to deal with let them have their time together". Leo says as he takes the phone out of her hands. "I don't understand Leo why would I have to go by myself we always do everything together why can't they be there". " I don't know piper al the elders told me was that all the help she needed was you" "well that is great when do we get to go". "We can leave right now if you want to" "Sure no time like the present I just hope where ever we go it is dry and warm cause I have had it with this weather". She walks over to Leo and puts his arms around his neck. Together they orb out.

1868

When they orb in piper looks at Leo and has to laugh "what" Leo asks amused as well, because he liked the way piper looked "the wig has got to go Leo ". Piper says as she tries hard not to laugh any harder. Leo looks up to find out he is wearing some kind of wig. "Hello blessed be and welcome piper". Piper turns around with a start who was that talking to her. As she turned around she made sure she didn't let go of Leo's hand she wanted him close just in case. "How do you know my name" she asks the women standing in front of her. "And where are we, and what time period are we in"? Still not letting go of Leo's hand. "I can't believe you don't recognize me piper". The woman says as she walks over to piper. Piper takes a step back right in to Leo. A little scared. "It's me piper "Melinda" I know I have grown since you last saw me". The women said looking at piper in a friendly manner as to not scare her anymore than she already was. "omgosh "piper squeels "Melinda but the last time I saw you, you where…………" but she stopped herself just in time she knew that Melinda was coming to the sisters in the future. But having a closer look at the girl standing before her piper knew that that was a little in the future for Melinda. And she also knew from experience not to mess with the past. So she stopped herself from saying too much. "Why did I have to come here" piper asks instead. "Nothing to worry about piper. "I just wanted to thank you for giving me life". Melinda said. "My mom told me all about how you and your sisters came back from the future to help me get delivered and if it had not been for you I would have never been here". Piper gets red in the cheeks. "Anyone would have done the same thing ". She says. "No piper not anyone you where the one that got me in this world safe. So that I can for fill my destiny". Melinda responses. "If it had not been for you there never would have been a halliwell. " And there never would have been any charmed once. "As a token of my love and appreciation I want to give you this". As she hands piper a locket of gold. Piper gets a tear to her eye as she takes the locket from Melinda. I will wear it from now on and I will never take it off again. She then puts the necklace around her neck. She feels Leo tapping on her shoulder "it is time to go" he says as he takes her in her arms. "Wait Leo" piper walks over to Melinda and whispers something in her ear. Then gives her a hug and a kiss and walks back over to Leo. He takes her in his arms and they orb back to 2001.

When they orb back in to the manor Leo looks at piper and asks "what did you say to Melinda that is if you want to tell me". "I told her that if I ever had a daughter that I would name her after her great great great great whatever great grandma". Leo took his wife in his arms and gave her a kiss "that I think is the best idea you have had yet". 

The end 


End file.
